The Feelings of Love
by DorkaSawr
Summary: Mikan thought her life was changing for the better.But, mysteries start to unravel and she finds out something even more freakier than the supernatural.And, what's this strange feeling she gets in her heart when a certain crimson eyed boy is near her?NxM
1. Prologue: WIthout A Trace

A/N: Mikan and Hotaru are both 14 years old.

We were going to make this a chapter, but we got lazy, so it's a prologue instead. It's not really that great, and we just did our best so yeah. This prologue's a bit confusing, so my apologies for that. Anyways, enjoy! And please review, we would appreciate criticism so that we can improve in the future. There WILL be Mikan and Natsume romance. Tons of it. :] This is just a prologue! I was brain dead when I thought of this, so yeah. T-T XoXo, Miya&Ame

Prologue: Without a Trace

Mikan Sakura was never one to fall in love. Sure she may be the cheerful and the optimistic brunette that everyone knew but never was she truly happy. She smiled, yes. She laughed, yes, but was she ever truly happy? No. When she saw her elementary classmates talk about love with such heart felt eyes about their prince charming in their fantasies she wanted to swallow herself whole. She never believed that this particular word existed, nor would it rise against the deepest pits of her heart. Behind that fake smile plastered onto her face it was only misery and no one knew about it except her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Ever since childhood, her parents never spoken even one word of kindness to her. If it was anything, then sure they spoke to each other with a tone of affection that would even make the rainiest of days nourish with warmth

But, when they came face to face with Mikan they looked at her with scrunched up faces with only one expression that she recognized. Hate. You may think that it was such a pity for her to go through the displeasures of life at such a young age but she didn't mind really. At most, she was glad that she discovered it at an early time of her life before she actually opened up to the ones that were called her parents. She was unwanted. She was a mistake. She knew that and just when she thought everything was against her, there was always this one person that wanted to help her, the person that always remained at her side no matter what happened, her best friend. Although she never understood love and surely knew that she never wanted to encounter this feeling ever, she knew that she treasured Hotaru. She didn't even know why Hotaru even attempted to talk to her when they were both little kids but for the very least, she was glad she did. Hotaru knew just how Mikan felt and how her childhood took a toll on her personality. Everything. It was the exact cause for why Mikan couldn't make any friends, her depression and solitude just pushed other kids away.

To Hotaru, it was the same but being the way she was, she was satisfied with just having Mikan by her side, she didn't need anyone else . She grew up in a well sheltered family and was spoiled with happiness. In Mikan's case though, she knew exactly that the loneliness was eating her alive for she never experienced anything but hate from her family. Hotaru couldn't stand the sight of her best friend being like this so she tried to introduce her to her classmates as much as it displeased her to do so and this didn't go unnoticed by Mikan. She knew Hotaru's intentions and as much as she hated it she decided to bring down her barriers around her, just a little, to befriend them just to satisfy her because after all, Hotaru Imai never tries to talk to anyone outside her social circle.

These children she called her classmates though, she couldn't even bring herself to look at them, much less talk to them. They were what you call the definitions of stupid brats, she knew just after setting her eyes on them that they didn't want to talk to her just as much as the next guy. Then why did they talk to her? Simple. They pitied her. And Mikan Sakura wasn't one to take pity from but she couldn't stand to see the look of worry and sorrow planted on her best friend's face. She wanted Mikan to be happy, and by continuing to be her normal self wouldn't suit her best friend one bit so she faked, she lied. Hotaru knew this of course, but she didn't try to stop it either in hopes of her slowly warming up to her newly found "friends" because she believed that her fake smile would soon fade away and her real one would take place. Mikan tried hard to keep up this façade but she didn't know if she could keep it up any longer because soon enough, Hotaru wasn't with her anymore.

Like a quick snap of the finger, she disappeared without a trace, there was no warning, no notice, and that left her in a stage of depression even more than she already was. Mikan's heart was in a deep hole of misery and although she was never one to cry, she actually let out big wet tears the day that her best friend never returned to her side. Yet, she didn't want to give up. She knew that she didn't have anything here, her parents didn't take one look at her, her so called friends weren't even true to her, so why should she bother spending her life here? So, without taking a look back, she was determined to find Hotaru, and failure was not an option. And now, begins the journey of Mikan Sakura to find her best friend and the chance to re-enter Hotaru's life by her side. But, with her going on such along and crazy adventure by herself there's bound to be something that happens to her along the way. In this case, Mikan Sakura slowly develops a different personality, and a new perspective on life. Now, what else awaits her on this wild ride?


	2. Chapter One: I'm Ready

A/N: This was a tough chapter to do. Lol. We weren't sure what to do and had to keep deleting stuff because of the plot we had in mind. Future notice: The plot is somewhat interesting and fantasy related. We wanted a unique plot that could differentiate it from the original Gakuen Alice. This chapter might not be good because well we're noobies at writing and it might be boring because this is more of a informative chapter so the action won't come until future chapters. Review and enjoy! 3 XoXo, Miya &Ame

Chapter one: I'm Ready

3 months later: 

After many attempts and searches to her avail, there was no clue of where her so called raven haired best friend ran off to. During these tough and stressful months alone, she could barely even provide for herself. She really thought that there was no use in looking anymore because she found not one clue anywhere, until now. She was constantly running, with no destination around Japan, and now she soon found herself in front of two large gates. It was a wonder to her, for certain, because it looked like a friendly atmosphere and it didn't look like it was a imprisonment facility, that was for sure. For some reason it looked like a school to her and she knew, out of all the private schools and public schools she crashed while on her frequent searches, there were none such big gates like these or any at all for that matter.

"Why are there two large gates here?," she wondered. The curiosity got the better of her and she decided to explore. Swiftly, she climbed up the wall like she had done it a million times.

"Dude, I could totally pull off being those sexy spies in those movies," she thought out loud.

"Finally, at the top. Damn that was a long climb. What the hell are these walls for anyways," Mikan said. As to why she was talking to herself, she herself didn't even know, but hey boredom and walking alone on the streets for 3 months surely did something to her. She careful climbed down, thinking that she could ace this as easily as taking candy from a baby. But, boy was she wrong. PAPOOFT, she slipped. She landed onto the ground with a big thud.

"You know what, scratch that, with me landing on my butt like this after the first time of breaking into these grounds, I really don't think being a spy would cut it," she thought to herself. After moments of being entrapped into her own, random and curious thoughts, something struck her. Why didn't she feel pain after falling at such a big height? Surely she would have received some kind of painful impact. But no, if anything, then surely, she was oddly really comfortable and so she looked down.

"Daaaaaaamn, good thing I landed on this person." as Mikan bluntly put it. She stared at the man she had landed on. He looked like he was in the late 20's with layered, blond hair that reached his shoulders with luminous purple eyes. After a good minute she realized this wasn't a good thing. After all, it's not everyday a girl falls on you and she never gets off for a good five minutes.

"You can get off me now….your pretty heavy for a girl," the man complained, " Who are you and why are you wandering these premises?"

"Uh…..well, My name is Sakura Mikan. I thought that it was strange there were two large gates guarding this place so I decided to find out why. That's why I'm here." She innocently replied.

"I'm Narumi sensei and this is an academy for special people."

"Oh like for obese and sped people?"

"No…"

"People who have over controllable bladder problems?"

"No, oh stop distracting me! My point is…never mind. Just run along and don't come back or you'll suffer consequences. You are like so lucky you ran into me, " he smiled, secretly using his pheromone alice.

Mikan looked back at him like he was some gay weirdo.

She stared intently at him, "Sensei, are you like gay?"

Narumi dropped dead to the ground. Anime chibi style. He sweat-dropped and replied, "No, dear, I'm not."

He wondered why out of all the people who he encountered always asked him that but the more important thing right now that was on his mind, "Why didn't his alice work on this young lady?,". Mikan was curious as to why this seemingly gay teacher suddenly went silent in a trance like way. So to get his attention again, she put her hand on his shoulders, and surprisingly, all of a sudden they both felt a rush consuming their bodies. It was like adrenaline, only it was like a more massive encounter. A big gust of wind blew on them and only them. At this point after a little contemplating, Narumi understood, he knew in that instant that Mikan had the nullification and the SEC alices (Steal Erase Copy). It was the only understandable reason as to why his alice didn't work on her, and that rush of wind he felt, it was the exact same feeling when _she _used his alice on him. And now she possibly had the pheromone alice she had just copied off Narumi.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry about it, follow me, I'll explain everything." He held his hand out, gesturing for her to take it.

She didn't know what to do. For all she knew, he could just be saying that to get her into a secluded place, rip her hair out, bribe her with bananas, spray her with cheese, throw water balloons at her head, and molest her! Oh, the agony! But, she knew she had no other choice, this guy was mysterious, and that thing she felt just a while ago was so strange and it gave her a weird feeling, in a good way. Plus, as strange as it sounds, she felt connected to this place, and there was this deep feeling swelling inside her that told her Hotaru might be here. She didn't know what to do, this man might be dangerous but at the same time it might give her answers and possibly the chance to see her best friend again. And, if anything bad happens she could always leave, or so she thought. Oh, if only she knew.

So, instead, she replied, " I'm not a little girl you know, I can follow you, no problem."

Narumi fake laughed. ''She's different from her mom, I just wished I hadn't given her up when I had her in my hands. At least, I finally found her again. I just hope she doesn't end up the way her mother did'' He thought sadly to himself.

In the administrative room, Mikan waited. So, she was right after all. It is a school but she couldn't help but wonder, "If it's a school, why would they need to have such enormous gates outside the premises?,". Well, Narumi sensei did say something about special people. Was it possible that, that was the reason? There were so many questions attacking her at once and she couldn't stand the fact that she had so much unanswered thoughts. And, like someone was reading her thoughts Narumi sensei and some other middle aged man approached her telling her to follow them if she wanted to know more about this school. Freaky.

They went inside this room and as soon as Mikan set foot inside the room her mouth gaped so big that it was pretty much possible that flies could enter it at any moment.

"Hello Ms. Sakura. I am the headmaster of my school, and as to my name, well you don't need to know about that" the middle aged man stated so arrogantly.

"Hi…," she rose her eyebrow. That was weird, what kind of headmaster is he if he doesn't tell people his name? she thought.

"Ms. Sakura, do you believe in the supernatural?," the man asked. She quickly snapped out of her daze and shut her mouth, and pondered about this for a moment.

"Well, I do think its possible. I'm not entirely sure about that matter, but I'm one of those people that thinks anything can possible whether or not you like it." she replied.

"That's nice to hear. Now Ms. Sakura, you probably have a bunch of questions running through your head from what sort of school this is to your moment of rush you experienced with Narumi Sensei here just awhile ago, am I right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Good, because get ready, for now , me and Narumi Sensei are going to explain to you most of what you want to hear"

She sat down in one of the nearby chairs, her hands fiddling with the hem of her flowy black skirt, nervous of what was about to come.

And so they began their long talk about almost everything there was to know about alice academy from rankings, to classes, to missions. They mostly talked about these so called alices, that the student's had. No wonder they asked her if she believed in the supernatural. Now everything made sense to her, all but one thing. The gates, but for some odd reason she didn't feel like asking him about this particular subject. She felt as if he wasn't going to answer her truthfully at all about this. After everything was explained, He paused to see her reaction, and right now, what he saw worried him. Her eyes were blank with no expression, her lips formed into a thin line, with corners turned down.

"Oh my, Narumi sensei, is she going into a state of depression and shock?," he turned to Narumi sensei.

"I don't know, maybe I should try CPR on her to get her awake, " he wryly smiled.

Mikan abruptly woke up from her state and glared at the overly gay looking man. "Don't you dare" .

"Anyway, Does that answer all your questions?," the headmaster asked.

"No, but I have to say, for an old man, you sure talk a lot. If I didn't know any better you probably could do a better job at waking people up than an alarm clock with your mouth,"

The headmaster's eye twitched. Never in his whole life, had he me a girl so awfully rude as her. No one dared to talk to him like that. Not even his own mother!

"Regardless of your rude remark, what else do you want to know?," he rudely stated.

"I want to know….how I even got these alices, how YOU guys even know I had them. If I have to wear those stupid alice limiters, if I have to go to missions, and am I going to be in the DA class because of my alices?"

"Mikan, I'm sorry to say but the parents you knew ever since you were small were only your adoptive parents. Your real mom, her name is Yuka, she knew me, and she betrayed alice academy and worked for the AAO instead. I don't even know why she did that. She wanted only the best for you, and your safety so she counted on me to put you up for adoption, in hopes of you being raised in a good family," Narumi sensei sadly murmured.

"What?…," To say that she was shocked was an overstatement. She didn't even bother about this, all she knew was that she was glad those cold hearted people she deemed as her parents weren't her biological parents. This woman called Yuka, if they expected her to feel sympathy to her then they were wrong. She didn't know this woman, even if she was her mother she wouldn't concern herself about someone she never met. Besides, what kind of daughter would bother about a mother who never even took care of her, herself? Even if it was for her "own safety" she couldn't accept such a weak excuse as that.

"Now, as to why we know about your alices, well, Narumi sensei here as the voice pheromone alice which lets other people obey his command once he voices his order. He tried it on you, and well, it didn't work, which proves your nullification. Plus, when you touched him on the shoulders there was that sudden rush. Yuka had the SEC alice and she used it on us so we experienced it before. You got your nullification alice from your dad, but no one knows what happened to him. Whether he died, or got into the hands of the AAO, we just don't know. You do not have to wear a limiter, yet since you didn't even know about it until a few minutes ago. For now you're going to be in the special ability class. All the while, you would be training with your very own personal instructor till you master it. Till then, you'll remain in the SA. Also, your SEC alice shall remain a secret. If others knew about it, they would be sent in a state of frenzy. Well that's all I needed to tell you, just rest and tomorrow you'll be officially a student here, " the headmaster answered. He timidly smiled, which was weird coming from such a arrogant old man.

He continued on ,"Oh and also, we're sorry to say that, although Yuka may have betrayed the academy and gave you to Narumi so you would be away from all of this we need you and your help. Your parents both had alices, and most of the time kids who have both alice users as parents never inherited any powers at all. You're the first one to prove us wrong. And as much as I hate telling you this, since we know you have alices, you must fight against your mother. I know it might be hard for you to do this against your own kin, but if you don't all may be lost. The AAO never had good intentions to begin with. We need as much support as we can get, before we suffer in the hands of the AAO. "The headmaster remained in his room and Narumi sensei and Mikan exited the room, both remaining silent for quite a while.

Her mind was a mess, there were missing puzzle pieces and right now she only wished to patch them all up and get a clear picture. There were things she didn't understand, and they didn't have answers to this. It was a curios matter to her, if she was adopted, then why did her so called fake parents despise her so? And why did her so called biological mother work for the AAO? And, what ever happened to her dad? Now, she wasn't really sure what her next decision should be anymore, but a overly gay and girly voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whatever, here's your uniform kiddo, " he said while pointing to the academy's uniform and handling it over to her. (A/N the uniform is the same one in the anime)

As quick as a flash, she suddenly started squealing, to his surprise. She just didn't seem like the type to be normal, to be like other girls, to actually attempt to squeal. Only one thought remained in their minds for that split second.

That was very, very weird. Although she may be a girl who doesn't know love or happiness, there was one thing for sure, she was still a girl at heart. Who knows, maybe life at this academy isn't so bad, perhaps she might actually change. After that little predicament, he lead her to the dormitories so she could rest. With her alices, it was obvious that she was a special star. The special star rooms were on the highest floor of the buildings, the fifth floor. After mindless walking in silence, they finally reached her room.

"Well here you go. This is your special star room. And here are the keys, " he said while passing her a elegantly designed key, with a curvy floral design imprinted on it.

"Hey, Mister. Gay pansy, I have a question and I didn't think the old man would have answered me. So I'll ask you instead. Why are the gates so big outside?

"It's to prevent any of the alice users from escaping. Once they're registered in the school the school database will take that into recognition and if you try to escape the gates will act as a barrier and your school information will activate which repels any registered student to leave. It's no use to leave, or even hack into the school database to change it, once your name and background is entered, it becomes permanent until you graduate. So, I'm really sorry for this, but I guess, you're sort of stuck here, Ms. Sakura. Sorry for not telling you. We're really desperate for help" he said

"I…I won't be able to leave?!, at this point she looked beyond furious. Her glare was so cold that it could even make you scream for your life and probably end your life by running into the nearest blunt object in sight , " That means I won't be able to find Hotaru ever again!," she exclaimed with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as she tried to hold it back.

"Hotaru, you mean Hotaru Imai? He asked

"Sensei, how do you know her? Does that mean she's here?

"Well yeah, she's in my homeroom class

"No WAY! Are you serious? She really is here?!,"

"Well that's what I just said, so yes, if you must make me repeat it a second time"

And for the first time in her life, Mikan Sakura actually smiled, "Thank god, I finally found her, after all this time…". She closed her eyes shut, with relief and happiness evident on her face.

He was curious to know what she meant by this, but he didn't mean to pry, so he just left it. After all, he might get answers tomorrow since that is her first official day at alice academy. So he left, letting her rest for the day in her room so she could prepare for tomorrow and collect her thoughts.

"Well I'll be picking you up tomorrow, Mi-chan, so remember to wake up early!," he said as he skipped along the floors and went away.

"Does he have a fetish for giving people nicknames or something?," she wondered to herself.

She entered her room and her eyes were as big as saucers. The room was so extravagant and spacious that not even the presidential suite in five star hotels would match up to this. The room itself was practically a mansion, with walls painted in elegant light lavender and tiles colored in dashing blue with a smooth textures. There was everything she needed provided in here, even a refrigerator loaded with foods and a robot that tended to her every command. Heck, there was even an enormous closet with all types of clothes designed in her size! How they even got her size was a wonder to her but she was just glad that even if it was just for now, she could live a luxurious and happy life. She took a quick shower, the scent of chamomile aroma filling the air, got dressed in some comfy PJ's, and quickly climbed into bed, forgetting everything that happened today just for a second, and drifted into wonderland.

-Next Morning-

With the constant bird noises lurking around and the constant nagging coming from her robot maid, she finally woke up. It was a beautiful day, with the bright sun showing off its blinding rays and the fresh air lurking around. She rolled around and stretched on her orange silk mattress covers and somehow, she miraculously fell off her bed.

"Uurrgh, this hurts like hell," she complained, as she slowly got up and slapped herself awake. It was finally her official day at Alice Academy and she could finally see her best friend again and possibly find out as to why she left without a trace. Plus, with the vast amount of information she received yesterday, she needed time to settle and there were still questions that were hidden in her brain. She needed answers, quick. Like they say, curiosity kills the cat. But, what really did bring it back alive? Satisfaction.

She quickly got up, and went to the closet, grabbing her uniform in hand, dragging her feet to the bathroom. After she showed and changed into her clothes, she looked in the mirror. Yes, it was true, Mikan Sakura was actually nervous beyond measures. Looking back at the conversation she held with the headmaster, she knew this academy wasn't normal at all. There would be different faces, different people, people with freakish powers. Oh wait, she is one of those people. Then why was she so nervous? Probably because she wanted to start a new life and she was actually scared of how people would react. She had a luscious heart shaped face that gave her an angelic feature, with long, brunette hair that flowed to her back with layered bangs. Her chocolate-brown orbs innocent and wide, with plump red lips that complimented her light tan skin. She even had curves in all the right places, probably enough to even make Beyonce jealous. She was so outrageously beautiful but she was so stubborn into thinking that she was ugly. Her heart was beating so fast, completely anxious that her classmates wouldn't like her. But, it wasn't in her character to act so preposterously nervous so she tried to prepare herself. I mean seriously, do you expect her to actually walk into her so called homeroom acting like a uptight pig? I think not. She closed her eyes shut, and let out a slow and even breath, before hearing a knock outside her door, knowing it was probably Narumi.

She opened her chocolate brown orbs, smirked, and let her confidence consume her before saying ," I'm ready for anything!,".


End file.
